I Swear
by dracohermionelove
Summary: Its Hermione and Draco's Wedding Day and what suprise does Draco have for HermioneSucky summery i knowSongficPlz Read And Review Hope You Like


As Hermione slowly made her way to the alter in her Satin Trumpet gown with beaded embroidery and a lace-up back with a Chapel Train, Draco smiled, and thought how could he have ever found someone as beautiful as her, let alone end up marring her.

_Flashback_

Hermione and Draco had started dating during there 7th year they were heads so they decided that they should make a truce, they started to have a secret friendship. They told each other everything, they know so much about each other, so about 3 months into the school year Draco finally asked Hermione and of course, she said yes. They hid there relationship from everyone, and no one specters anything.

On the day before the last day of school Draco told Hermione to meet him in the garden by Hagrid's hut at nine he said that he had a surprise for her. That night Hermione meet Draco at the garden she found him by the roses her favorite flower, she smiled when she saw him and ran into his arms.

"Hermione I have to tell you something." Draco said when they pulled back from a very passionate kiss.

"Sure Draco, what's up?" she said somewhat afraid that he might be breaking up with her.

"Well we have been dating for sometime now…," he said looking into Hermione's eyes

"Draco what… what is it?" Hermione asked fearful

"OK well we have been dating for a while now…" he took a deep breath "and I love you with all my heart and I can't picture a day with out you. What I am trying to saw is that… um well." Draco slowly got down on one shakey knee. Hermione looked at him and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" Draco pulled out a black box "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" he opened the box to revile a beautiful diamond ring.

Hermione was speechless which causes Draco to think that she would say no.

"Yes Draco Malfoy I will marry you." Hermione yelled as she leaped into his arms, and kissed him with all her strength

They separated when they heard clapping; Hermione turned around and saw Harry Ginny and Basile

"Wh… What are you guys doing here?" she asked as Ginny ran to her with tears in her eyes and pulled her in to a giant hug.

"Draco told us what has been going on between you two." Harry said as he came over and pulled her into a hug as well.

"And you're ok with it?"

"We weren't at first till Draco told us how much he has changed and how much he loves you." Harry said with a smile.

Hermione began to cry even more, she looked over at Draco.

"You did this for me?"

"Ya and I would do it all over again." he said pulling her into a hug.

"I love you so much Draco."

"I love you too Hermione."

_End Flashback_

"Draco Lucious Malfoy, will you have Hermione Jane Granger to be your wife, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Draco looked at Hermione lovingly and said "I Do and always will"

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you have Draco Lucious Malfoy to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Hermione looked at Draco with the same amount of love in her eyes and said "I Do and always will"

The pastor looked at Draco and said "Repeat after me"

"I, 'state you name' take you, Hermione Jane Granger, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death.

This is my solemn vow."

Draco looked at Hermione

"I, Draco Lucious Malfoy take you, Hermione Jane Granger, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death.

This is my solemn vow."

The pastor looked over at Hermione and said "and now you repeat after me"

"I, 'state you name' take you, Draco Lucious Malfoy to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better , for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death.

This is my solemn vow."

Hermione with tears down her eyes and said

"I, Hermione Jane Granger take you, Draco Lucious Malfoy to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better , for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death.

This is my solemn vow. "

"May I have the rings please?" the pastor said looking from Hermione and Draco.

Harry stepped forward and handed the rings to the pastor.

The pastor hands Draco the ring.

"Hermione, I give you this ring as a sign of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

And with that said, he put the ring on Hermione's finger.

The pastor did the same for Hermione he handed her the ring.

"Draco, I give you this ring as a sign of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

And she put the ring on his finger, and smiled.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride."

Draco grabbed the back of Hermione's head and pulled her in to the most romantic kiss either of them have ever had.

"Save that for the honeymoon!" yelled Ginny

Hermione and Draco walked hand and hand down the aisle to the reception.

At the reception, Draco snuck away from Hermione and ran up on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I have you attention please?" Draco said through the Mic.

Hermione looked up and saw Draco and she squeezed Ginny's hand.

"I have a surprise for my wife I wanted to sing her a song to tell her how I feel about her so here it goes." he nodded to the band and they started to play, and he started to sing.

_I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
But you can be sure I know my part  
cause Ill stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though Ill make mistakes  
Ill never break your heart _

I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
Ill be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
Ill be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
Ill love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear

Ill give you everything I can  
Ill build your dreams with these two hands  
Well hang some memories on the wall  
And when there's silver in your hair  
You wont have to ask if I still care  
cause as time turns the page  
My love wont age at all

I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
Ill be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
Ill be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
Ill love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear

I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
Ill be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
Ill be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
Ill love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear  
I swear 

When Draco finished the whole room was in tears, he made his way over to Hermione.

"I love you Hermione now and in a million years I will love you for the rest of my life."

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes she pulled him in to a hug.

"I love you Draco with all my heart, and I never want to be away from you I will love you for the rest of my life."

_An: So what do you think? I was listing to this song and i got an inspiration hope you like it_

_Plz Read And Review_

_The songs is call I swear By All-4-One_


End file.
